The Last Kiss (El Ultimo Beso)
by Heero Root
Summary: Tras venir de la fiesta de compromiso de su amigo, Naruto y Hinata no sabian que en su viaje de regreso iba a suceder algo que les cambiaria la vida a uno de los dos...(Naruto/Hinata) AU - Muerte de un Personaje...Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felices para siempre.


Bueno aquí les traigo es One-Song-fic basado en la canción de Pearl Jam - The Last Kiss versión en Inglés y de Los 007 – El Último Beso versión en español, lo recomendable es escuchar la canción tanto en inglés como en español para poder tener un ambiente para este Shot, cabe decir que tanto la letra en inglés como en español tal vez no se traduce lo mismo o tal vez si, pero transmite ese mismo sentimiento, bueno sin más que decir les dejo el Shot, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclamer:**

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, Naruto y Hinata le pertenecen a su creador original el cual es Masashi Kishimoto.

-La letra en inglés fue compuesta originalmente por estadounidense de rhythm & blues Wayne Cochran, su versión en español fue traducida por Omero Gonzalez.

-La versión en inglés es la de Pearl Jam y en la versión en español es la de Los 007

_**" **_**Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina: Y no vivieron felices para siempre.**_**"**_

**Parejas:** Naruto x Hinata

**Género:** Drama – Song-fic -

_**Letra de la Canción**_

–Diálogos –

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Kiss (El Último Beso)<strong>

_**Oh where ow where can my baby be (¿Por qué se fue? y ¿por qué murió?**__**)**_

_**The lord took her away from me (Por que el señor me la quito?**__**)**_

_**She's gone to heaven so i got to be good (Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo)**_

_**So i can see my baby when i leave this world (Debo también ser bueno para estar... con mi amor)**_

Me encontraba manejando de vuelta hacia mi hogar por la autopista que unía Konoha y Suna, tras haber terminado la fiesta de compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari.

A mi lado se encontraba plácidamente dormida mi novia y futura esposa Hinata Hyuuga, sonrió mientras la observaba de reojo, me había costado mucho darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimos, cuanto habrá sido 5 tal vez 6 años en darme cuenta de la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, y todo ese tiempo ella jamás dejo de amarme, eso llenaba mi corazón de un sentimiento de inmensa felicidad, vuelvo mi vista hacia el frente, llevo mi mano hacia su rostros, y con mi pulgar le acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que dicho tacto lograra despertar a su hermosa prometida.

Esta comienza abrir los ojos y dando tapándose la boca para poder despertar, le pregunta a su bello prometido.

–Hemos llegado, Naruto-kun – le dice dándole una tímida sonrisa, mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

_**We were out on a date in my daddy's car (Íbamos los dos... al anochecer)**_

_**We hadn't driven very far (Oscurecía y no podía ver...)**_

_**There in the road straigh up ahead (Yo manejaba... Iba a más de cien)**_

_**A car was stalled the engine was dead (Prendi las luces para leer**__** )**_

_**I couldn't stop so i swerved to the right (Habia un letrero de desviación)**_

_**I'll never forget the sound that night (El cual pasamos sin precaucion)**_

_**the screaming tires the busting glass (Muy tarde fue y al enfrenar)**_

_**The painful scream that i heard last (El carro volcó y hasta el fondo... fue a dar)**_

Escucho la hermosa voz de Hinata, y sin despegar mi mirada del camino le respondo

–Oh perdona…Te desperté –

–No importa…pero…¿Hemos llegado? –

–No aun no, mi Usako-chan…nos falta aproximadamente como una hora más de viaje, así que vuelve a dormir –

Siento la mirada de Hinata sobre mi perfil, me sonrojo ante su penetrante mirada, cosa que ha estado haciendo últimamente, lo cual debo admitir me deja bastante nervioso.

–¿Sucede algo? –

–No nada, es solo que me gusta verte –

Me sonrojo de golpe ante su respuesta, entonces le digo.

–Donde está mi tímida y rara novia, que les has hecho –

Hinata al escucharme, se sonroja de golpe, y baja la mirada.

–Yo…lo siento…no fue mi intención haberte molestado…pero es que me gusta ver cada expresión que colocas, las quiero memorizar en mi mente y corazón –

Decía mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos, costumbre que rara vez lo utilizaba actualmente, entonces de pronto comienzo a reír.

–Hahahahahahahaha…lo siento Hina-chan, era una broma no era mi intención haberte hecho colocar triste…debo admitir que me gusta que lo hagas –

Dije aun mirando por la oscura carretera, completamente sonrojado ante mi confesión, Hinata hace una sonrisa tímida igual de sonrojada que yo.

_**Oh where ow where can my baby be (¿Por qué se fue? y ¿por qué murió?**__**)**_

_**The lord took her away from me (Por que el señor me la quito?**__**)**_

_**She's gone to heaven so i got to be good (Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo)**_

_**So i can see my baby when i leave this world (Debo también ser bueno para estar... con mi amor)**_

Estiro mi mano y enciendo la radio del auto, mientras que comenzaba a sonar una canción muy conocida tanto para mí como Hinata.

–Oh, es nuestra canción –

Me dijo Hinata emocionada, mientras la melodía sonaba un breve recuerdo llega a mi mente, además como no olvidarlo, si con esta canción fue la que me declare-pedí noviazgo a Hinata, aunque confesarme eso lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero justo esa vez había llegado un tipo que se autoproclamaba prometido de Hinata, esa vez ella no había dado una respuesta antes mi confesión, pero al pasar los días, planee una idea con la ayuda de mis amigos, y le demostré a ese paliducho y a Hinata que mis sentimientos eran reales y fuertes como para darme la vuelta y dejarla ir.

Hinata esa vez con una sonrisa tímida y una música de fondo se escucha, misma que estábamos escuchado ahora, corresponde mis sentimientos y dejándome claro que tampoco quería dejarme ir, y que tanto yo le pertenecía como ella a mí, y me lo dejo bastante claro al darme ella un beso.

–Sucede algo Naruto-kun –

Me mira algo preocupada Hinata, ya que me encontraba totalmente metido en mis pensamiento.

–Ah? No Hinata-chan, no sucede nada, solamente estaba teniendo un feo recuerdo, que termina en el mejor recuerdo –

–Se puede saber que era ese recuerdo – me dijo algo sonrojada.

–Fue cuando el idiota de Toneri, casi te aleja de mi –

Hinata me mira preocupada y tomando mi mano con las suyas me dice

–No tienes que preocuparte por cosas del pasado Naruto-kun, eso ya es pasado, ahora estoy contigo…nada ni nadie nos va a separar…es una promesa –

Me dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa con un hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas, la quedo mirando levemente y le respondo.

–Es una pomesa, nada ni nadie nos separara –

_**When i woke up the rain was pouring down (Al vueltas dar... yo me Salí)**_

_**There were people standing all around (Por un momento no supe de mi**__**)**_

_**Something warm flowing through my eyes (Al despertar hacia el carro corrí)**_

_**But somehow i found my baby that night (Y aún con vida la pude hallar)**_

_**I lifted her head she looked at me and said (Al verme lloro... me dijo amor)**_

_**Hold me darling just a little while (Alla te espero donde esta Dios**__**)**_

_**I held her close i kissed her our last Kiss (Él ha querido separarnos hoy**__**)**_

_**I found the love that i knew i had missed (Abrázame fuerte porque me voy)**_

_**Well now she's gone even though i hold her tight (Al fin la abrase y al besarla se sonrio)**_

_**I lost my love my life that night (Y después de un suspiro... en mis brazos quedo...)**_

Lo que no sabían Naruto y Hinata, que en la pista contraria de la autopista, venia un camionero el cual con su vista cansada, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que a unos pocos metros venían en dirección contraria Naruto y Hinata, el camionero al caer completamente dormido sus brazos hicieron virar el volante de su camión, haciendo que se fuera en la pista donde venía Naruto y Hinata en su vehículo.

Naruto ve las luces del gran vehículo, y haciendo un rápido reflejo logra esquivar el camión, sin darse cuenta que iban directamente contra una valla, haciendo que el auto de Naruto y Hinata chocara y lograra desviarse del camino, haciéndolo caer sobre un colina, Naruto trataba de mantener el control del vehículo, mientras que una Hinata asustaba se sujetaba fuertemente del cinturón de seguridad, cuando de pronto un árbol hace su aparición y sin poder evitarlo el auto se estrella fuertemente contra este, dejando el auto completamente destruido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una muy adolorida Hinata despierta, algo mareada comienza a observar a su alrededor, tratando de poder ubicarse cuando imágenes del suceso de hace unos pocos minutos había sucedido, comienza a buscar con la mirada a su amado rubio, viendo como una mata de cabellos rubios se encontraba aun en el vehículo totalmente destruido, herida de una pierna trata de correr pero se le es imposible, acercándose a paso lento donde se encontraba Naruto, se sorprende al verlo totalmente herido y lleno de sangre, toma su cabeza con delicadeza que se encontraba en ese momento sobre el volante, lo coloca hacia atrás y comienza a llamar a su rubio prometido.

–Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…por favor…reacciona –

El rubio al escuchar la voz de su prometida, comienza a despertar lentamente, tenía en su frente un corte hecho por el golpe que se dio contra el volante, la sangre cae haciendo que solamente con un solo ojo pudiera ver a Hinata.

–Hin..ata..chan –

–Naruto-kun – dijo soltando lagrimas por sus perlados ojos.

–No…llores…por fav…or – tratando le de levantar uno de sus brazos ya que el otro lo tenía atrapado entre las retorcidas partes del auto, le limpia las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

–Hinata…abrázame…por favor –

La pelinegra se sorprende ante lo que le pedía el rubio, pero aun así lo hizo, con cuidado lo abrazo, pero se sorprendió que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a enfriarse, asustada levanta la cabeza y ve como el brillo de los ojos de su amado iban apagándose.

–Naruto-kun hay que sacarte de ahí…rápido – mientras nuevamente lagrimas comenzaban a salir, buscando algo para poder sacar a su novio, pero la mano libre de Naruto la detiene.

–Lo siento…Hinata…chan…pero parecer que no…podre…cumplir…la…promesa…de…estar siempre…juntos –

–Por favor…Naruto-kun…no digas eso…saldremos…de esta…por favor –

Más y más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y con su corazón encogido por la tristeza.

–Lo siento…mi Hina…chan…me…podrías dar…**un último beso**-

Hinata llorando a mares se acerca hacia Naruto, y junta sus labios dándole un tierno beso, trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él, Naruto corresponde al beso lentamente también trasmitiéndole ese gran amor que siente por ella.

Naruto dando su último aliento de vida, dice sus ultima palabras.

–Te amo…demasiado…mi Usa..ko-chan, eres…lo mejor…que me…ha pasado…en la…vida –

Entonces el corazón del rubio se detiene, y sus ojos se cierran completamente, dejando a una Hinata al borde del colapso al haber perdido al amor de su vida, entre sus brazos.

_**Oh where ow where can my baby be (¿Por qué se fue? y ¿por qué murió?**__**)**_

_**The lord took her away from me (Por que el señor me la quito?**__**)**_

_**She's gone to heaven so i got to be good (Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo)**_

_**So i can see my baby when i leave this world (Debo también ser bueno para estar... con mi amor)**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...**__**  
><strong>__**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...**_

Han pasado dos meses de aquel trágico en donde Dios le quito lo más preciado y amado que tenía en su vida, ahora vemos a Hinata visitando la tumba de su prometido.

–Te sigo extrañando Naruto-kun, no hay noche que no llore por ti…he hecho todo lo posible para estar junto a ti pronto pero no he podido…por qué siempre que lo intento, algo me detiene y presiento que eres tú, pidiendo que no lo haga –

De pronto una leve brisa corre en ese preciso momento, haciendo que la pelinegra diera una leve sonrisa.

–Hoy recibí una hermosa noticia… –

Hinata lleva sus manos a su estómago acariciándolo lentamente, volviendo a decir

–Desde hoy nosotros… viviremos al máximo por los tres –

Lo que no sabía Hinata, que mientras se tocaba de forma materna su estómago, detrás de un árbol observaba todo lo que pasaba un pequeño zorro, para luego perderse entre los arbustos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que les allá gustado esta historia algo trágica…bueno trágica no lo sé, es primera vez que escribo algo así…y pues no sé cómo me habrá quedado.<p>

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

**Heero Root**

**Digan no al Plagio**

**y**

**Meresco algun Review?**


End file.
